retromedialibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
1993
The following media in this list is from 1993. Movies Walt Disney Home Video Dumbo 1991.jpg|Dumbo|link=Dumbo (1985-1999 VHS) Aliceinwonderland 1986.jpg|Alice in Wonderland|link=Alice in Wonderland (1986-1999 VHS) Swordinthestone 1991.jpg|The Sword in the Stone|link=The Sword in the Stone (1986-1999 VHS) Robinhood 1991.jpg|Robin Hood|link=Robin Hood (1991-1999 VHS) Marypoppins 1989.jpg|Mary Poppins|link=Mary Poppins (1985-1996 VHS) Bedknobsandbroomsticks 1989 front.JPG|Bedknobs and Broomsticks|link=Bedknobs and Broomsticks (VHS) Petesdragon 1991.jpg|Pete's Dragon|link=Pete's Dragon (VHS) Sodeartomyheart 1992.jpg|So Dear to My Heart|link=So Dear to My Heart (VHS) Pinocchio 1993.jpg|Pinocchio (March 26)|link=Pinocchio (1993 VHS) Aladdin.jpg|Aladdin (October 1)|link=Aladdin (1993 VHS) Homewardbound.jpg|Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey|link=Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey (VHS/DVD) Sing-Along Songs Dsas heighho(2).jpg|Heigh Ho|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Heigh Ho Dsas zipadeedoodah(2).jpg|Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah Dsas youcanfly(2).jpg|You Can Fly|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: You Can Fly Dsas barenecessities(2).jpg|The Bare Necessities|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: The Bare Necessities Dsas funwithmusic(2).jpg|Fun with Music|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Fun with Music Dsas underthesea.jpg|Under the Sea|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Under the Sea Dsas disneylandfun.jpg|Disneyland Fun|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Disneyland Fun Dsas christmas(2).jpg|Very Merry Christmas Songs|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Very Merry Christmas Songs Dsas ilovetolaugh.jpg|I Love to Laugh|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious Dsas beourguest.jpg|Be Our Guest|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Be Our Guest Dsas friendlikeme.jpg|Friend Like Me|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Friend Like Me Dsas 12daysofchristmas.jpg|The Twelve Days of Christmas|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: The Twelve Days of Christmas Columbia/TriStar Home Video Hook vhs.jpg|Hook|link=Hook (VHS/DVD/Blu-ray) 20th Century Fox Home Video Homealone vhs.jpg|Home Alone|link=Home Alone (VHS/DVD) Homealone2 vhs.jpg|Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (July 28)|link=Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (VHS/DVD/Blu-ray) Warner Bros. Home Video Goonies 1986vhs.jpg|The Goonies|link=The Goonies lordoftherings_1993vhs.png|The Lord of the Rings (November 3)|link=The Lord of the Rings MGM Wizardofoz vhs.jpg|The Wizard of Oz|link=The Wizard of Oz (1991-1995 VHS/Laserdisc) Ultimateoz laserdisc.jpg|The Ultimate Oz (November 17) Hollywood Pictures Supermariobros filmposter.jpg|Super Mario Bros. (May 28)|link=Super Mario Bros. (film) PC Software Microsoft Msdos6.jpg|MS-DOS 6.0|link=MS-DOS 6.0 Windowsforworkgroups.jpg|Windows for Workgroups 3.11|link=Windows 3.1 Television NBC Homealone title.jpg|Home Alone (November 25)|link=Home Alone CBS Wizardofoz title.jpg|The Wizard of Oz (February 26 and November 11)|link=The Wizard of Oz ABC Fullhouse_1993.png|Full House|link=Full House Sonic SatAM.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (SatAM) PBS shiningtimestation_logo.png|Shining Time Station|link=Shining Time Station Barney season2.jpg|Barney & Friends|link=Barney & Friends New seasons for these shows premiered on March 21 (Shining Time Station) and September 27 (Barney & Friends), respectively. Broadcast syndication Fullhouse 1987.png|Full House|link=Full House Jeopardy 1993.jpg|Jeopardy!|link=Jeopardy! Wheeloffortune 1992.jpg|Wheel of Fortune|link=Wheel of Fortune AOSTH.jpg|Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (September 6)|link=Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog HBO/Cinemax Homealone title.jpg|Home Alone|link=Home Alone The-empire-strikes-back.png|Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back|link=Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Returnofthejedi_title.png|Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi|link=Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Showtime/The Movie Channel The-empire-strikes-back.png|Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back|link=Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Returnofthejedi_title.png|Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi|link=Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Hook_1991.png|Hook (April 10)|link=Hook The Disney Channel Goonies title.jpg|The Goonies|link=The Goonies Mylittleponytales.jpg|My Little Pony Tales|link=My Little Pony Tales Grinch title.jpg|The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat Pontoffelpock title.jpg|Pontoffel Pock, Where Are You? Thelorax title.jpg|The Lorax Drseussontheloose title.jpg|Dr. Seuss on the Loose Hooberbloob title.jpg|The Hoober-Bloob Highway The Family Channel Smbss.jpg|Super Mario Bros. Super Show|link=Super Mario Bros. Super Show Aosmb3.jpg|Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3|link=Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 Smw title.jpg|Super Mario World|link=Super Mario World (TV series) Nickelodeon LegendsoftheHiddenTemple.jpg|Legends of the Hidden Temple (September 11)|link=Legends of the Hidden Temple USA Network Star-wars-4.png|Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (June 26)|link=Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope The-empire-strikes-back.png|Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back (December 9)|link=Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Returnofthejedi_title.png|Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (December 10)|link=Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Home video Peanuts Charliebrown_vhs01.jpg|He's Your Dog, Charlie Brown! Charliebrown vhs02.jpg|A Charlie Brown Christmas Charliebrown_vhs03.png|Is This Goodbye, Charlie Brown? Charliebrown vhs04.png|It's an Adventure, Charlie Brown! Charliebrown_vhs05.jpg|Be My Valentine, Charlie Brown Charliebrown_vhs06.jpg|It's the Easter Beagle, Charlie Brown Charliebrown_vhs07.jpg|She's a Good Skate, Charlie Brown Charliebrown_vhs08.png|It's Flashbeagle, Charlie Brown Charliebrown_vhs09.jpg|It's Magic, Charlie Brown Charliebrown_vhs10.jpg|Charlie Brown's All-Stars Charliebrown_vhs11.jpg|It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown Charliebrown_vhs12.png|What a Nightmare, Charlie Brown Charliebrown_vhs13.png|You're Not Elected, Charlie Brown Charliebrown_vhs14.jpg|You're the Greatest, Charlie Brown Charliebrown_vhs15.jpg|Life is a Circus, Charlie Brown Charliebrown_vhs16.png|Play it Again, Charlie Brown Charliebrown_vhs17.jpg|Someday You'll Find Her, Charlie Brown Charliebrown_vhs18.jpg|It Was a Short Summer, Charlie Brown Charliebrown_vhs19.jpg|It's Your First Kiss, Charlie Brown Barney & the Backyard Gang Barneysbirthday 1993.png|Barney's Birthday|link=Barney's Birthday (VHS) Bestmanners.jpg|Barney's Best Manners|link=Barney's Best Manners (VHS) Mothergoose.jpg|Barney Rhymes with Mother Goose|link=Barney Rhymes with Mother Goose (VHS) Homesweethomes.jpg|Barney's Home Sweet Homes|link=Barney's Home Sweet Homes (VHS) Magicalmusical 1993.jpg|Barney's Magical Musical Adventure|link=Barney's Magical Musical Adventure Waitingforsanta 1993.jpg|Barney & the Backyard Gang: Waiting for Santa|link=Barney & the Backyard Gang: Waiting for Santa Dr. Seuss Catinthehat 1989vhs.jpg|The Cat in the Hat|link=The Cat in the Hat (1985-1998 VHS) Lorax 1989vhs.jpg|The Lorax|link=The Lorax (1985-1997 VHS) Drseussontheloose vhs.jpg|Dr. Seuss on the Loose|link=Dr. Seuss on the Loose (1985-1998 VHS) Hooberbloob 1989vhs.jpg|The Hoober-Bloob Highway|link=The Hoober-Bloob Highway (1985-1998 VHS) Grinch 1992vhs.jpg|The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat|link=The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat (1985-1997 VHS) Pontoffelpock 1992vhs.jpg|Pontoffel Pock|link=Pontoffel Pock and His Magic Piano (1985-1997 VHS) Grinchnight 1992vhs.jpg|Grinch Night|link=Grinch Night (1985-1998 VHS) Kidsongs Kidsongs1990 macdonaldsfarm.jpg|A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm|link=Kidsongs: A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm (video) Kidsongs1990 worldtosing.jpg|I'd Like to Teach the World to Sing|link=Kidsongs: I'd Like to Teach the World to Sing Kidsongs1990 goodnightsleeptight.jpg|Good Night, Sleep Tight|link=Kidsongs: Good Night, Sleep Tight Kidsongs1990 carsboatstrainsplanes.JPG|Cars, Boats, Trains and Planes|link=Kidsongs: Cars, Boats, Trains and Planes (video) Kidsongs1990 homeontherange.jpg|Home on the Range|link=Kidsongs: Yankee Doodle Dandy Kidsongs1990 daywiththeanimals.png|A Day with the Animals|link=Kidsongs: A Day with the Animals Kidsongs1990 whatiwanttobe.jpg|What I Want to Be!|link=Kidsongs: What I Want to Be! Kidsongs1990 letsplayball.jpg|Let's Play Ball!|link=Kidsongs: Let's Play Ball Kidsongs1990 dayatthecircus.jpg|A Day at the Circus|link=Kidsongs: A Day at the Circus Kidsongs dayatcamp.jpg|A Day at Camp|link=Kidsongs: A Day at Camp Kidsongs rollercoaster.jpg|Ride the Roller Coaster|link=Kidsongs: Ride the Roller Coaster Kidsongs verysillysongs.jpg|Very Silly Songs|link=Kidsongs: Very Silly Songs Kidsongs christmas.png|We Wish You a Merry Christmas|link=Kidsongs: We Wish You a Merry Christmas (video) Kidsongs playalongsongs.jpg|Play-Along Songs|link=Kidsongs: Play Along Songs Kidsongs talktotheanimals.jpg|If We Could Talk to the Animals|link=Kidsongs: If We Could Talk to the Animals Thomas & Friends ThomasGetsTricked 1993VHS.jpg|Thomas Gets Tricked and Other Stories JamesLearnsALesson 1993VHS.jpg|James Learns a Lesson and Other Stories TendersandTurntables 1994VHS.jpg|Tenders and Turntables and Other Stories ThomasBreakstheRules 1994VHS.png|Thomas Breaks the Rules and Other Stories BetterLateThanNever VHS.jpg|Better Late Than Never and Other Stories TrustThomas VHS.jpg|Trust Thomas and Other Stories ThomasGetsBumped 1992VHS.jpg|Thomas Gets Bumped and Other Stories ThomasPercy&theDragon VHS.jpg|Thomas, Percy and the Dragon and Other Stories Daisy 1993VHS.png|Daisy and Other Thomas Stories Shining Time Station Shiningtime vol1.jpg|Shining Time Station Vol. 1: Stacy Cleans Up Shiningtime vol2.jpg|Shining Time Station Vol. 2: Schemer Alone Jukeboxpuppetband vhs.png|The Jukebox Puppet Band: A Day in the Life Video Games Mario Smw.jpg|Super Mario World|link=Super Mario World Smk.jpg|Super Mario Kart|link=Super Mario Kart Sml2 1992.jpg|Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins|link=Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins Smas.jpg|Super Mario All-Stars (August 2)|link=Super Mario All-Stars Sonic Sonicthehedgehog2.png|Sonic the Hedgehog 2|link=Sonic the Hedgehog 2 Soniccd segacd.png|Sonic CD (September 23)|link=Sonic the Hedgehog CD Sonicchaos.jpg|Sonic Chaos|link=Sonic Chaos Kirby Kirbysdreamland1992.jpg|Kirby's Dream Land|link=Kirby's Dream Land Kirbysadventure.jpg|Kirby's Adventure|link=Kirby's Adventure Kirby pinball.jpg|Kirby's Pinball Land|link=Kirby's Pinball Land Music Barney album1.jpg|Barney's Favorites: Vol. 1|link=Barney's Favorites: Vol. 1 Homealone christmas.jpg|Home Alone Christmas|link=Home Alone Christmas Smbmovie soundtrack.jpg|Super Mario Bros.|link=Super Mario Bros. (soundtrack) Logos of 1993 Film Walt Disney Pictures (1990).jpg|Walt Disney Pictures|link=Walt Disney Pictures Columbia Pictures (1993).jpg|Columbia Pictures|link=Columbia Pictures Tristar Pictures (1993).jpg|TriStar Pictures|link=TriStar Pictures Paramount (1989).jpg|Paramount Pictures|link=Paramount Pictures Universal (1991).jpg|Universal Pictures|link=Universal Pictures 20th Century Fox (1981).jpg|20th Century Fox|link=20th Century Fox Film Corporation Warner Bros. Pictures (1992).jpg|Warner Bros.|link=Warner Bros. Pictures Touchstone Pictures (1986).jpg|Touchstone Pictures|link=Touchstone Pictures Television NBC_logo.png|NBC|link=NBC Cbs-logo.png|CBS|link=CBS American Broadcasting Company Logo.png|ABC|link=ABC Fox logo.png|FOX|link=Fox Broadcasting Company Walt Disney Television (1985).jpg|Walt Disney Television|link=Walt Disney Television Buena Vista Television (1990).jpg|Buena Vista Television|link=Disney/ABC Domestic Television Columbia Pictures Television (1992).jpg|Columbia Pictures Television|link=Sony Pictures Television Tristar Television (1992).jpg|TriStar Television Paramount Television (1989).jpg|Paramount Television|link=Paramount Television Universal Television (1991).jpg|Universal Television|link=Universal Television 20th Television (1992).jpg|20th Television Fox|link=20th Century Fox Television Warner Bros. Television (1992).jpg|Warner Bros. Television|link=Warner Bros. Television PBS (1993).jpg|PBS|link=Public Broadcasting Service Merv Griffin Enterprises (1993).jpg|Merv Griffin Enterprises|link=Merv Griffin Enterprises KingWorld (1990).jpg|KingWorld|link=KingWorld DiC (1990).jpg|DiC Entertainment|link=DiC Entertainment PBS Kids (1993).jpg|PBS for Kids|link=PBS Kids HBO logo.png|HBO|link=HBO Cinemax logo.png|Cinemax|link=Cinemax Showtime logo 1990.png|Showtime|link=Showtime TheMovieChannel1988.png|The Movie Channel|link=The Movie Channel The Disney Channel 1986.png|The Disney Channel|link=Disney Channel The Family Channel.png|The Family Channel|link=Freeform USA Network logo.png|USA Network|link=USA Network Sci-Fi Channel.png|Sci-Fi Channel|link=Sci-Fi Channel Nickelodeon Logo.png|Nickelodeon|link=Nickelodeon Nick at Nite logo 1985.png|Nick at Nite|link=Nickelodeon Cartoon Network.png|Cartoon Network|link=Cartoon Network CC 1987.png|The Caption Center|link=The Caption Center NCI 1980.png|National Captioning Institute|link=National Captioning Institute Home video Walt Disney Home Video (1986).jpg|Walt Disney Home Video|link=Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Walt Disney Classics (1992).jpg|Walt Disney Classics|link=Walt Disney Classics Columbia_Tristar_Home_Video_(1993).jpg|Columbia TriStar Home Video|link=Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Paramount Home Video (1989).jpg|Paramount Home Video|link=Paramount Home Entertainment MCA Universal Home Video 1991.png|MCA/Universal Home Video|link=Universal Studios Home Entertainment CIC Video (1992-B).jpg|CIC Video Fox Video (1993).jpg|Fox Video|link=20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Warner Home Video (1993).jpg|Warner Home Video|link=Warner Home Video MGM-UA Home Video (1993).jpg|MGM/UA Home Video|link=MGM Home Entertainment Touchstone Home Video (1987).jpg|Touchstone Home Video|link=Touchstone Home Entertainment View-Master Video (1985).jpg|View-Master Video Warner Bros. Records (1985).jpg|Warner Bros. Records Together Again Video Productions (1987).png|Together Again Video Productions Barney Home Video (1992).jpg|Barney Home Video Britt Allcroft (1989).jpg|The Britt Allcroft Company Strand Home Video (1993).jpg|Strand Home Video Jim Henson Video 1993.JPG|Jim Henson Video Video gaming Nes_logo.png|Nintendo Entertainment System|link=Nintendo Entertainment System Gameboy_logo.png|Game Boy|link=Game Boy Snes logo.png|Super Nintendo Entertainment System|link=Super Nintendo Entertainment System Sega Genesis Logo.png|Sega Genesis|link=Sega Genesis Sega Game Gear Logo.png|Sega Game Gear|link=Sega Game Gear Currency of 1993 Category:Timeline